


Upside down in the dreamscape

by orphan_account



Category: my own mind
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Randomness, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, idk - Freeform, just like my own notepad, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just whatever random things pop into my head. Sometimes poetry sometimes venting..whatever.
Kudos: 1





	1. Yearning

I am but a bug  
Yearning to dwell in a garden that is you


	2. Thinking

They say everybody dies in their nightmares.  
What would you do if I told you my life is a living nightmare?


	3. School is stupid sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow they're smart

I was asked to sign a contract saying if i got injuries in my word processing class, like carpel tunnel syndrome, the school wouldn't be responsible and i couldn't sue them. Contracts signed by minors are not legally binding. If i get carpel tunnel nothing would be stopping me from suing the school.


	4. not what you think

One time I was walking in the school halls and I bumped into this popular guy. He didn't take notice and just kept walking. I also kept walking but I noticed. My cheekbone hit his shoulder. I know our heights weren't so different as to me being eye level with his shoulders. I was confused until I realized it was because I was walking with my head down. I've always walked with my head down. I don't walk with my head down anymore.


	5. FUKKKKKKK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck fucl cukf cuc fick fuck

I LOST 800 WORDS ON A STORY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKKKKKKK


	6. WHY

why does ao3 only give me a month to finish a fic??? i'm to unmotivated to work that hard in that amount of time


End file.
